Midnight Sun
by XxMidnightRosesxX
Summary: Ryoko loves Tenchi. Ayeka loves Tenchi. Tenchi loves...Oneshot, songfic.


**Midnight Sun**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Tenchi Muyo. If I did I would be Japanese. **

A/N: The song is the theme song of Tenchi Muyo GXP. I had to repeat the last line so it would go with the story and the way I want it to end.

_You know you bring me sadness, midnight_

_Midnight Sun_

_You ought to give me your love midnight_

Ryoko watched Tenchi sit with Ayeka. They were laughing together and seemed to be having a nice time.

_With no warning while I ate an apple today_

_I realized I'm not a child_

_And that's the way it stays_

Ryoko closed her eyes and sighed. In the morning of this day she did a childish thing. Ryoko almost killed the Juri princess. The two were fighting like always except this time Ayeka crossed the line.

SHE WAS ENGAGED TO TENCHI!

At least that is what she said.

_I'm looking for a dreary love that wandered far away_

_I close my eyes and try to live for today_

Of course this wasn't true but it still stung Ryoko. Going into a rage that was only broken by Tenchi's gasp she suddenly felt horrified.

**_Tenchi doesn't love me anymore,_**

Ryoko thought then corrected herself.

**_No, he never loved me._**

Ryoko looked up into the sky and told herself it would pass but she knew it wouldn't.

_I really think I love you_

_Oh but the red moon is watching my every moon_

It seemed whatever she did turned into a nightmare. Everyone would yell at her and there was no one there to support her. Yet Tenchi let her stay and that was one thing Ryoko was grateful for. It made her love Tenchi more.

_I reach out my hand to touch your soft face_

_You're so close_

Ryoko looked back down and found that Tenchi was now by himself.

**_He's so handsome_**, she thought. **_I wish…_**

Ryoko reached out her hand then stopped. A heart broken expression replaced her emotionless one. There was no way Tenchi would ever love her now.

_You know you bring me sadness, midnight_

_Love me. Save me_

_You ought to give me your love, midnight_

_Hold me. Love me_

Tenchi saw Ryoko sitting up on the branch and glared. She gasped in deep pain, tears now falling from her eyes. Tenchi's stun expression would have been highly amusing at any other time.

Tenchi stood up and walked over to the tree Ryoko was sitting on. Soon she disappeared then reappeared in front of him.

"Tenchi," her whisper made him shiver and soon Ryoko's body leaned against him, "Save me."

_I can see deep within your puzzled eyes_

_My passion's not alone_

"Ryoko what do you mean?" Tenchi asked in confusion and with concern. Ryoko hugged him and tilted her head. Eyes met and Ryoko found only concern held within his brown ones.

"Save me from becoming a monster. Tenchi please tell me that you love me!" Fear was obvious in her tone of voice.

"If you do not love me like a sweetheart at least love me like a friend." Ryoko's outburst made Tenchi more confuse. Tenchi would have spoken quickly but he couldn't find any words to say.

_The sun comes out at midnight_

"Ryoko, I don't know." Tenchi sighed and looked up at the sky. Anywhere but her eyes.

Ryoko looked up also wondering if what she said was too much for him.

**_Tenchi, I'm sorry for all the pain I cause. If you still do not love me I will leave you with Ayeka. Even if the pain kills me, you deserve to be happy. _**

_Will you love me, midnight?_

Tenchi's reply meant nothing for Ryoko could sense his distress. "Ryoko, you know I never forsake any one of you girls. You know that-"

Ryoko placed a finger on his lips causing Tenchi to stop speaking mid sentence. "No need for reply, midnight. No need to love either."

Ryoko's voice cracked and her face was soaked with tears. "Good bye Tenchi. My heart will forever be yours."

With that she disappeared leaving Tenchi alone. "Ryoko, I love you and always will." He said now falling to his kness.

_Why am I so blind?_

**_Will you love me, midnight?_**

A/N: Enjoy it? Hate it? Want to kill me? Want to hug me? Tell me what you think by reviewing!


End file.
